Bread and Butter
by Slushipping
Summary: Tweek is the bread to Rebecca's butter, while Rebecca is the butter to Tweek's bread. No jam is necessary. Tweebecca. (Grab a toothbrush and paste, just in case)


**I needed fluff, man. Now that I've got this outta my system, time to write about DRAGONS. :D**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park; it belongs to Trey&Matt!**_

* * *

><p><span>Bread &amp; Butter<span>

_It takes over everything you are, and it makes you do things you never thought you could do before. But that's what makes it so amazing… that you can't control it… and it changes everything in a second. It's so amazing… Love!_  
><em><strong>–Angels &amp; Airwaves; "Shove"<strong>_

There was an unknown emotion burning in her heart. One that Rebecca Cotswolds had never felt before. It was… new. Fresh. He had come from a faraway place, and once, her brother settled there for more than a day or so. Public school; where children interacted, taught by a variety of teachers among a diversity of different subjects, ate together and worked hard in groups and had outdoor recess. Why, she once fell in love with a boy there—and earned her first kiss.

But the second boy came along a short while afterwards, and decided to stay. They had met on the Fourth of July. Mark edged Rebecca out of her studies and into an outside, obnoxious world that was full of dangers… but all of those fears melted away when she bumped into Tweek Tweak that fateful night. Literal sparks flied when their eyes locked—and held. A tic passed from him, and she jittered in response, holding their plastic cups of caffeine soda that rippled as they shook in unison; fireworks exploded in the background. They shared a shy smile with each other and a friendly hello and from then on, they were bread and butter.

Rebecca was a very intelligent girl for her age. She knew she shouldn't have believed in those sappy fairy tales, but… she did—very much so. Her family thought it was very foolish of her to partake in romantic daydreams when not accomplishing her homework. But she decided for herself to push her parents' demands to the side and take no notice of them further on.

Later on down the road, Tweek and a couple of his friends joined Rebecca in her living room for a quiet round of Apples to Apples that only ended in an uproar of laughter, and Rebecca, little did she know of the celebrities that were printed on the cards, allowed herself to giggle with them. They wanted her to participate in social gatherings, for her to fit in comfortably as possible. Tweek invited her to his parents' coffee shop during the weekends and always offered to pay for her beverage. In yet, she felt guilty; Rebecca didn't consider herself to be a coffee drinker, but managed to humor him a little and try some. What made her insanely relieved was that she had a good first impression with Tweek's parents; Mr. and Mrs. Tweak had taking a liking to her instantly. Tweek and Rebecca did everything together. The little moments they shared had her dancing around her room in the middle of the night, much to her parents' confusion.

L-o-v-e.

_Love_.

Kyle had told her about love once. He said that love was the greatest thing on earth—she was only eight-years-old when she learned about it… but after long months of knowing Tweek, she wanted to explore it again. Her heart was pounding when she thought of him. Her parents were worried when she didn't eat during dinner, and she was sluggish during her homeschool studies. The daydreaming never stopped.

She was head-over-heels for the boy.

One Friday evening when her family went on an outing, Rebecca invited Tweek over for a movie night. Old movies were her favorite—the black and white ones that starred old-fashioned gentlemen and women that wore over-the-top fancy and feathery dresses. Flappers. Yes, that's what they were called in the '30s. Rebecca prepared a hot mug of coffee and a bowl of low-fattening popcorn—preferably non-buttered. She was rearranging the nest of fluffy blankets when Tweek arrived, a DVD in hand.

They twitched happily when the energetic Fred Astaire was on screen. Rebecca dreamily swished her eyelashes and hugged her stocking-covered legs to her chest as she watched Fred and Ginger share an enchanting duet and dance number. Tweek, rubbing the side of his neck, managed a quick tic before awkwardly faking a yawn and stretching out his left arm for his best friend to cuddle in. Rebecca gladly obliged, and, without a second thought, snuggled against his breast. A few minutes later, she could feel the caffeine kid gently running his fingers through her hair.

"Dear friend," she whispered up to him, burying her face into his shoulder bashfully.

Tweek offered a crooked smiled and kissed her ruffled brown hair. He took hold of her little hand and squeezed it. Then in a gentlemanlike approach, pressed his shaking lips to her knuckles. In return, like a small child, Rebecca pecked his cheek.

"… T-Tweek?" she stammered—again, like a child learning how to speak.

"What?"

"… Do you… d-do you believe in love at first sight?" she asked suddenly, her cheeks aflame.

Tweek's eyes widened. Rebecca covered her mouth, muttering about.

"… Oh, how foolish of me of asking that—I… I can't believe I did that, you must think I'm—"

Like breaking through a barrier, the boy broke between Rebecca's hands and rightfully claimed those nurturing lips as his.


End file.
